


Skin

by Bawsanity (CrowsGirl15)



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsGirl15/pseuds/Bawsanity
Summary: After the photo shoot. She wanted this. He wanted this. And he intended to take what he wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [mediocre manip](http://bawsanity.tumblr.com/post/153126296396/i-couldnt-help-myself) earlier today, and then I couldn’t stop thinking about this. 
> 
> I also think I stole some prompts/head cannons from people as this developed. I hope the result makes up for it…

When he looks up and catches her eyes, he knows he’s been caught. And now it’s her move.

It would have been easy for her to walk over and just shut the curtain. They could joke about this later, make wisecracks about Mike trying to sneak a peek, and tell themselves it was a funny moment.

Or she could do this.

Without breaking eye contact, Ginny let the robe fall from her shoulders and onto the floor, almost challenging him to look. And it felt like barely a second before his eyes were traveling down her body, taking in the sight of her perky, 23-year-old breasts, her dark nipples, her flat, muscular stomach leading to a perfectly manicured tuft of hair between her legs. When he brought his gaze back up to meet hers, she stalked toward him with a look in her eyes he’d never seen before.

“Busted.” Her voice was deep and husky as she pulled the curtain closed, leaving Mike stunned, dry mouthed, and half hard under the plush, white robe.

 

Ginny’s shoot lasted longer than the others, and Mike struggled to find reasons to stick around. He made sure Blip had a ride back to the hotel, talked to Oscar for a while, even found a few things to say to Amelia as he made a show of getting his things together, telling her that he’d make sure Ginny made it out of here safe.

To his surprise, it worked. Amelia accepted the excuse and saw her way out. He had somehow managed to move into the role of Ginny’s guard dog.

And now he was going to take advantage of it.

 

She wasn’t looking, but he could tell she knew he was still there. She had this way about her when Mike was in the vicinity, as if she were more guarded and more comfortable, all at the same time. He’d never thought it was sexy until this moment. (Oh, who was he kidding…).

As the photographer packed his equipment, Mike moved to close the curtain back around the set. Ginny stayed silent, her back toward him, the robe cinched tight around her waist. The crucial click of a door closing sounded from behind them, and she finally turned to look at Mike. Her eyes were still dark and wanting, but her expression seemed a bit more apprehensive now that they were alone. He stalked toward her, watching as she swallowed hard and leaned back against the wall.

“Lawson…” she warned as he reached her, but he wasn’t in the mood to play this game. She wanted this. He wanted this. And he intended to take what he wanted.

Ginny’s breath caught as he reached for the belt of her robe, untying and letting it fall open. Hands stroked up the edge, pushing underneath to run across her bare shoulders and cause the terrycloth to tumble to the ground.

“Baker.” He finally answered, strong and decisive, and cocked his brow in a silent dare. It was a good 15 seconds before she moved, her hands travelling to the knot at his waist.

And it was on.

Mike moved in double time, stripping off his own robe and reaching to pull Ginny off the wall and into his arms. He kissed her hard, deliberate, his tongue sliding across hers in an almost punishing attempt to get close to her. And she gave as good as she got, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in hard, squirming toward his still slightly-oiled body.

Her delicious moans were enough to spur him forward, and he slid a thick thigh between her legs, manhandling her so she was in a straddle, sitting against the skin. Pulling back, he licked his lips and forced her body down on the thigh, the muscle working up into her sweet, wet folds. Ginny’s mouth fell open, her eyes hooded as they met his and she nodded toward him.

Mike hadn’t expected her to fall into it this quickly. He had expected a bit more reticence. But here she was, riding his thigh, moaning his name, and he had half a mind to slow it to a teasing pace, really work her up. But at his smile she groaned in frustration, reaching to dig her nails into his back and moan out “Lawson…” in a warning way that made his whole body jump.

It was enough. 

He forced a hand into her curls and pulled her head back, his mouth attaching to her neck and biting at her pulse point, careful enough not to leave a mark. He brought the other hand back and smacked the flank of her ass hard, squeezing the hot skin he left behind. The loud yelp and resulting sigh was assurance enough as he met her thrusts with moves of his own, her clit grinding against him now with purpose. He ignored his own rock hard cock in favor of the lean, perfect body, and took a sick pride in the way she grew wetter against him as he licked across her collarbone.

Ginny’s breaths became shallow, her thrusts erratic, and Mike knew she was close.

“Come for me, Baker…” and it was all over. She cried out, arched back, pushed those perfect breasts into his face, her body shuddering with orgasm… It was the sexiest thing Mike had seen in his 36 years on Earth. And when she finally slumped down against him, gasping into his neck, he knew he couldn’t let her get comfortable. Didn’t want this to be comfortable.

He wanted to make her scream.

In one motion, Mike brought himself upright and lifted Ginny along with him, forcing her legs around his waist and slamming her back against the wall. He was rewarded with another yelp, and her eyes went wide as she leaned back, snaking her long arms around his neck. He was in total control here, and he silently noted the way she seemed to relish in it, turning wanting and submissive under his touch.

He reached down to guide into her, pausing momentarily for the all clear.

“IUD…Lawson, please, come on…” she growled out, and he felt another wave of dirty pride at the way she begged.

He slammed her back again and pushed into her fast, hard, giving her only a minute to get used to how he felt inside her before he was fucking up into her. He let his entire length slide out and slam back into her tight body, setting a brutal pace that he could tell she loved.

She was way too loud for the small space, but he was too far gone to care, letting her body arch unnaturally back under his ministrations and squeezing her hips to spur her forward. Ginny might have liked him taking control, but she was far from passive in this encounter. Her hips bounced up and down to meet his thrusts, forcing him deeper, her clit grinding into his hipbones.

It took Mike a moment to grasp that her hands had left his neck and were pushed against the wall for leverage. She was holding on with just her thighs, her eyes screwed shut, and he realized in a flash that _this_ is what it’s like to fuck someone almost as strong as he was.

It was intoxicating.

“Baker, look at me…” he commanded, and her eyes flew open at that, meeting his gaze, completely blown out and desperate as she clenched around him. The way the hard, thick muscles of her thighs and inner walls contracted and released made his entire body shudder, and he knew he wouldn’t last long if she kept working him like that.

“Mike…MIKE…fuck, Mike…” Well, that sure as fuck wasn’t helping either.

With his palm pressed firmly to her back, he finally brought his other hand down to give her what she wanted, pushing his thumb against her clit and earning sweet desperate moans as he felt her start to shake.

“Ginny, baby, come with me…” And it was all over. She was thrashing, shuddering in his arms, coming hard around him, and he lasted about three more thrusts before he was losing it as well. His orgasm came hard and fast, his vision whiting as he shot into her. _Never this good_ flashed in his mind as he finally started to come down, pulling Ginny into his chest as they both gasped for air.

“Your back…” she murmured when they were finally breathing again, chuckling into his skin.

“Fucking worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at [Bawsanity](http://bawsanity.tumblr.com/).


End file.
